


Nervous. Nice to meet you.

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Vlad, Human AU, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Top Danny, mean Jack, mean maddie, nice jazz, shy vlad, stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: As it turns out, Danny ended up with a genetic disorder.“Expression deficit,” Doctors called it.“Emo-face” was what everyone else said.“Not being able to show emotion through facial expression or voice” Jazz’s parents explained to her as they brought home their new member of the family.





	Nervous. Nice to meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> I always was fascinated of those emotionless anime characters or more like...expressionless anime characters. And now I thought, what if this was a genetic disorder? How would people deal with that? And of course there is some Danny/Vlad in this. Have fun! Not betaed, and it's late soo...there might be some stupid mistakes that i didn't notice.

Jazz knew something was wrong when her parents asked worriedly, almost panicking, why her little brother wasn’t making a sound.

Just-born-little-brother Danny laid calmly in Maddie’s arms, blankly looking up at her and watching silently.

“What is wrong with him doctor?!” Jack asked frightened for his child.

The doctor, now noticing the weird behavior of the baby too, took the child and quickly left the room, calling for the nurses to prepare some tests.

“Mommy? What is wrong with Danny?” Little Jazz asked worriedly.

“We don’t know, love,” Jack answered for his crying wife, pulling Jazz into his famous bear hugs and carried her a bit while waiting for the doctor.

 

 

As it turns out, Danny ended up with a genetic disorder.

“Expression deficit,” Doctors called it.

“Emo-face” was what everyone else said.

“Not being able to show emotion through facial expression or voice” Jazz’s parents explained to her as they brought home their new member of the family.

Their parents had many difficulties till they managed to handle this situation. Jazz still remember that one fight they had for no one noticed Danny being hungry but still doing normal noises.

But one day, Jazz was watching Danny crawling around in his room when he spotted his big sister. While showing no expression, his hands clapped excited and he made his typical baby sounds to call her. His voice had a bored tone to it but she swore she saw excitement in his eyes.

“MOM! DAD!”

 

 

After some time, the family was able to read his emotion without expression, but body language. When Danny learned to talk, things became even easier.

 

 

“Mommy” Danny spoke up as he entered the kitchen where Maddie was cooking their dinner right now.

“What is it sweety?”

“Mommy, I’m hurt,” the little boy spoke up in his usual bored tone but he lifted up his bleeding knee and pointing at the wound.

“Danny!” Maddie shouted, quickly picking him up and put him on the nearest chair to treat his wound,” what happened?!”

“I was playing outside and someone pushed me” Danny explained calmly as he watched his mother cleaning his knee,” Mommy, that hurts”

“I know, you’re doing great Danny,” Maddie replied, frowning.

 

 

The parents where frightened of Danny’s first day in high school, afraid of him being bullied for his expression deficit.

But to their surprise, Danny came back with two new friends.

 

 

“This is Sam and this is Tucker, we are friends now,” Danny said in his normal bored voice while showing off his friends to his family.

“Hey there!” Sam and Tucker greeted.

After some time spent in Danny’s room, Jazz entered while her brother was in the restroom.

“Hey guys” she greeted quietly. Said friends were going through some comics when she came and looked up curious.

Jazz explained to them Danny’s situation, telling them how happy she was that they are friends with him even with that genetic disorder, but apparently, they didn’t even know he had that deficit.

“I thought he was just a darker goth than me!” Sam answered surprised,” Danny, why didn’t you told us?”

Jazz flinched and looked back to see her brother standing there, judging her with his blank stare.

“Jazz, how could you? This is none of your business” He asked calmly but his crossed arms showed her just how upset he actually was.

“Danny, I thought-“

“Get out of my room,” Danny said, pointing out of his room and watching her leave.

She flinched again as the door was slammed shut.

Luckily, Sam and Tucker still hang out with Danny.

 

 

Danny was 17 when he told his family he was seeing someone.

“She’s nice and we kissed once,” Danny told them, the way he played with his spoon at dinner actually showing his excitement.

“I’m proud of you my son!” Jack laughed loudly, clapping his son on his back and receiving the bored blank stare they got used to.

“Thanks dad”

 

 

But apparently, it wasn’t mean to be. They broke up three weeks later and Danny continued his life as teenager. Completely normal.

It never came up why she broke up with him but the family had the feeling it was because of his illness.

Well, they kept hoping that one day, someone will love Danny just for what he was.

And that day arrived on Danny’s 22th birthday. Tucker and Sam were on their honeymoon and Danny just got rejected from his third girlfriend.

“I always got the feeling that you’re bored with me!” she gave him a serious look.

“Why would I be bored of you? You are a wonderful and fantastic woman,” Danny tried with all his might to put some heartfelt emotion into his voice. But like always, the bored indifference was heard.

“Here! This! Right now! I can’t take it!” she snapped, standing up and left the restaurant.

Danny did that deep sigh of frustration he learned from his dad. But like always, it sounded like he was simply tired and not frustrated.

He asked the waiter for the check and left after paying.

And just like that, he met Vlad Masters.

 

 

“I’m going to marry” Danny spoke up at dinner one year later.

Jack choked on his food, Maddie spit out her water in shock while Jazz let her fork fall on the floor.

“Wh-What?!” They shouted surprised,” Who?!”

“His name is Vlad Masters. I met him last year and we are in love,” Danny explained, simply continuing to eat.

“D-Danny, my son,” Jack gulped down his food,” a-are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. We discussed everything that might be a problem in our relationship and decided that we still love each other. I arranged a meeting for this weekend and you all will attend.”

The family just stared at Danny telling them time and location and that Danny expected them to be there.

“He told me to warn you about his age, though,” Danny finished in his bored tone and put away his dishes.

“His age?” Jazz asked.

“Yep,” Danny replied, leaving the kitchen with a calm,” He’s 49”

“WHAT?!”

 

 

“We are his family,” Maddie said, carefully gazing around in the nice restaurant,” even if we are against this marriage, we are his family.”

“Mom, Dad, please, don’t ruin this for him”, Jazz sighed, also looking for her brother.

And there he was. Danny wore his best clothes for this evening and so did his fiancé.

The old fiancé was smaller than their son but taller than the women. He had long silvery hair and wore fancy clothes which looked very very expensive.

Maddie and Jack hated him already.

“H-Hello, it is nice to meet you,” The man said nervously while grinning stiffly at each person he shook hands with.

Jack just smiled at him, not saying anything and shaking the man’s hand. The man grinned more stiffly when this handshake became painful.

“Nervous…” the man mumbled to himself and Jack mentally was already punching that man’s face for that unnecessary commentary.

“Dad, be nice,” Danny cut in, helping his fiancé to take his seat and then sitting close next to him.

“I am nice,” Jack defended in a whisper but stopped when Maddie hit his arm with hers.

“So, Danny didn’t tell much about you,” Jazz tried to start the conversation, smiling at the man.

“Nervous,” Vlad mumbled again, scratching the back of his hand nervously while trying to hold eye contact with her,” I guess he wanted to surprise his family. I did that too”, he answered in an even tone. No emotion was heard from him.

“Oh? Family? Do you have one? An secret wife maybe?” Maddie asked suddenly, pinning the nervous man down with her stern glare.

“Mom” Danny said ‘bored’ while his leg kicked her under the table.

“Nervous…,” Vlad mumbled yet again before answering,” n-no wife. Just a cat…I got her when my sister died two years ago…”

“Older sister? You seem like the younger sibling” Jazz asked back before her parents could ruin it even more.

“Relief…” the older man mumbled with a soft sigh and replied then,” yes, that’s correct. She was my older sister. She died-“

“Of old age?” Jack asked.

”OUCH!” he shouted not very subtly as pain flared up his knee.

“You were saying” Danny turned back to Vlad who was now scratching more erratically the back of his hand.

“Nervous. She died in an accident. She was walking home from work when a car hit her. She was in the hospital for two days and I could say my last goodbye to her…”

The family noticed the man rubbing his forehead nervously, only then calming down when Danny put his hand on his back.

“That is wonderful, not many people have that chance to say goodbye on good terms, right?”

“Of course!” Maddie cut in, nodding quickly,” and I guess that you loved her, right? It’s not like you planned her accident to get some money, seeing that you wear something so fancy tonight”

Danny slammed his fist on the table while Jazz snapped horrified, “MOM!?”

Vlad silently stood up and left for the restrooms.

“Vlad. Wait” Danny quickly called for him, running after his fiancé”

The moment the family was alone, Jazz hissed at them,” what the hell is wrong with you guys?! Vlad is clearly trying to be nice and you accuse him of murder?!”

“A man with this face and clothes is dangerous” Maddie huffed.

“And he’s old. He’s probably my age! Danny shouldn’t date somebody my age!” Jack snapped back.

“What Danny should or shouldn’t do isn’t your business anymore. They love each other and want to marry. Either you agree or we might never see Danny ever again” Jazz hissed right back.

“That man clearly has a mental illness, seeing how he verbally expresses his feelings before talking…” Maddie spoke up,” Danny clearly doesn’t need someone like him”

“Why? Because one illness is bad enough? Mom, Danny is totally fine with his expression-deficit. I’m totally fine with it. His friends are totally fine with it. The only persons making a drama about it are you two!”

Before anything else could be said, Danny returned, taking the jackets and saying in his typical bored voice,” we’re leaving. Vlad isn’t feeling well. But you may stay here and eat. It’s on me”

Without another explanation, he left.

 

 

“Y-your parents hate me…” Vlad mumbled. They were in their bedroom. Danny was undressing while Vlad was going through his emoti-cards, sitting in front of the small mirror on his desk.

“F-frowny face…” He mumbled, looking from the frowny picture up to the mirror to frown. It wasn’t as frowny as on the card, but tonight, Vlad was too tired to care. He took the next card.

He saw Danny on the reflection, his eyes shining playfully as he hugged him from behind,” you’re cute when you frown, you know that?”

“N-Not true” Vlad replied, blushing.

One of the tiniest little smiles was on his younger lover’s lips. Vlad couldn’t understand how nobody could see that. It was right there!

“I love you, Vlad. I’m sorry my parents were so horrible tonight. They just are so overprotective because they’re not used to deal with expression-deficit. I’m the first person they saw with this.”

“I-I-I know…I j-just forget sometimes” Vlad sighed, taking his old family picture from the table next to the mirror. In the picture, a five year old Vlad was sitting on his mother’s lap, smiling brightly while his parents and sister all blankly stared into the camera.

“I w-was simply used to seeing that. Other people just look so crazy when they smile like that,” Vlad chuckled softly, pointing at his younger self.

“I love that smile,” Danny kissed his lover’s ear, happy when he saw Vlad blushed even more.

“S-Stop,” Vlad said before smiling softly at Danny,” you n-need more convincing if you want to get intimate. Your father called me old and your mother accused me of murder on my own sister”

“But Jazz was nice to you,” Danny replied playfully. Seriously, Vlad wondered sometimes how nobody could hear it when Danny is being sarcastic, playful or angry.

“T-That is true…” He started to scratch the back of his hand again. Danny stopped him,” I told you it’s fine if you use your emotion-words. I’m ok with that. I notice you avoiding them right now, you get jittery and stutter”

“Sad annoyance,” Vlad said simply,” I used them already tonight even if I tried not to. Embarrassed. They probably think I’m mentally ill or something.”

“I don’t care. I love you”

“I love you too”

They kissed gently, hugging.

Danny pulled away and had this mischief shining in his eyes,” Horny. You look good in this outfit”

Vlad blushed yet again and hid his face in the other’s neck,” Horny. Thank you, you should see me without it…”


End file.
